Unsavory Music
by OrangeSensei
Summary: Kimimaro, still suffering from his illness and still bound to Orochimaru’s house, is struck by all sorts of troubles when the Sound Four begin to look upon him as a mere toy. Angst, slight OOC, slight PWP, slight Humil, NC. Kimimaro x Pairings vary.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto by means of the characters, anime or manga yays.

**A/U: **I have returned after a long break to give Kimimaro love once again since there seems to be literally –5 fanfics of him. And I've never seen this done so I'm like, "Why the hell not?" And plus, I have a strange urge to torture my favorite characters… I'm still debating whether or not I should make more chapters. All depends on my readers. ;3 Enjoy

P.S. I do realize that the Sound Four group is varied to be around the age 14-16 and Kimimaro aged around 15-17 (Depending upon if you believe some references or not) (And I'd like to add that I find the ages of some Sound Ninja to be ridiculously young, but whatever, Orochimaru has a little boy fetish), this will not stop my writing hand. My tip to Naruto yaoi fans: Ignore the age. (Makes me sounds horrid) Much love from me to you.

**Unsavory Music**

**1. The Duet**

The outside was borderline brutal in heat. Like a damp towel, it breathed humid, hot, sticky air that clenched the lungs. Crickets did not enter the fortress for fear of death, for what little fear an innocent insect could have. Silent night birds turned their eyes to such a place. Night crawlers of the evening scattered at the sight of it. The moon inched farther and farther away to avoid it. The night was indeed distraught with it.

The entire house was lit with the little fire it held within it. Everyone seemed to be slumbering within the musty palace. A cold breeze forced blankets upon the bodies that were granted entrance. Inside was an irritating flinch of air that entered lungs and shook them. Not a movement was stirred in the Sound House.

The very few, personally chosen, strong Nin that could enter were stricken with fear by the Master of the House. All but one completely dreaded the Master.

Must keep training to keep well… 

With such a momentum in mind, the young man pressured on, training through the night until his fragile limbs ached. He refused to stop just because the sun had given up on the day. He would not give up. He would climb himself to his highest peek, fall down, and return to the tip just to get well. Anything to survive further in life. Anything for HIM. Until blood ran down his fingers, toes, eyes and nose he would push himself to a far extreme to keep in shape, to get better.

It was not until a strict rustle of brush came to ear that he did halt. Looking to the diversion he frowned.

"Sakon." He grumbled beyond a lowered face, picking at the tree he slashed at.

"Kimimaro-chan, you should not be up at such a time." The purple-lipped man chortled.

Kimimaro sneered at the name spoken by the double-headed male. How humiliating it was to be tagged as that. There was no respect from him let alone the others that glanced at him within the House.

"Go away, Sakon-sama." Kimimaro forced respect from his lips. "I want to train a bit further."

"You _know _Orochimaru-sama doesn't like you out this late." Sakon said.

Kimimaro bit his lip, the worry of Orochimaru's disappointment suddenly hitting him.

"And plus, it's disgustingly hot out here, your going to make yourself sicker." Sakon claimed.

"Hn." Kimimaro hummed, tearing out the kunai from the tree trunk he practiced upon.

"And you're still in your day clothes, you must stink." Sakon laughed.

Kimimaro felt almost offended at the way Sakon spoke to him. Ignoring the other man slightly, he cleaned off the sharp blade upon his hand.

"You're hair is all a mess! My word, boy, have you even taken a bath yet?" Sakon proclaimed.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm sick, not reverting from adulthood!" Kimimaro shouted, his shield breaking down. Another man would not speak him to like a misbehaving toddler.

Sakon, holding his hand to his face, gasped. "I'm only looking out for you!" He said.

Kimimaro knew he was taunting him by the tone of the man's voice.

"Kimimaro-chan." Sakon added shortly after extending his hand, a gesture to have Kimimaro place the kunai to his palm.

Kimimaro glared at him. He held up the blade, staring at its glint in the moon's light, wondering how amazing it would feel to have it penetrate Sakon's chest, to rid Orochimaru of back-talking trash like this purple-lipped man. Following the thought he placed the kunai in Sakon's grip, soon after having his own hand grabbed.

Dragging Kimimaro behind like a stubborn dog, Sakon started at the House. "You would get in so much trouble if Orochimaru-sama saw you out here at this time in the night!"

Kimimaro attempted to wiggle away, but his muscles were too sore. He had been training for a while; his sickness was beginning to take affect. The humidity from the night was not helping in the least bit either.

Once inside, Sakon led Kimimaro to the bathing halls. Turning the knobs to the right temperature he turned about to face Kimimaro.

"Well? Get in." Sakon demanded.

"I'm not bathing." Kimimaro sneered.

"You smell. Do you want Orochimaru to avoid you?" Sakon smiled.

After a sharp worrisome look, Kimimaro lowered his eyes to the floor, sighing. Slowly he began to remove his clothing but before even an inch was removed he noticed Sakon's gazing eyes.

"Turn around." Kimimaro ordered.

"Now, now. Orochimaru told me to keep an eye on you… So I'm doing just that." He grinned irritatingly.

"Do you want me to disobey Orochimaru-sama?" He gasped.

"N-no." Kimimaro sighed.

He removed his torso clothing. Shakily he untied the large purple bow around his waist, dropping it to the ground. He unbuttoned his pants, glancing up at Sakon who nonchalantly pressed his back against the wall, still staring as if it was a show.

It was embarrassing to be treated the way he was, even without other eyes. It had been like this since his sickness was determined. Orochimaru ordered the Sound Four to keep a close watch on him, just in case. But given this duty the Four seemed to become arrogant with him, acting as if they had matured beyond him. They went about the day checking up on him, watching him, training with him. If they had done it in a more respectable manner he would not complain but they treated him as if he had grown into a child again, unable to make any decision, unable to move without becoming confused. Above all that, they were allowed to. Kimimaro had told Orochimaru what they did but he always told him, "Their orders are to look out for you, I don't want my precious Kimimaro to fade away so quick."

Although this statement seemed to not answer anything, it always made Kimimaro happy to hear it, and except whatever came. He would bear any humiliation, any torture, any ridicule for that man. For his Master.

Kimimaro's pants and under-shorts dropped. Sakon's eyebrows jerked. Kimimaro did not understand why, Sakon had seen his body too many times before to be surprised. Covering himself, he entered the shower, turning his most personal of areas to the walls where there were no eyes to judge. He could still feel the heat of Sakon's foul eyes at his backside though, that made him cringe.

The rest of the shower went as usual. The pressure of pleased eyes weighed him until he was done cleaning his body. Hearing the water silence was a blessing.

He turned to find Sakon holding a towel open for him. The mere sight made him gag. Feeling like a helpless four-year-old, he stepped into the embrace of towel and Sakon. The other man rubbed him warm and dry, having the towel shake viciously on his head until it became slightly matted and a mess. As he wrapped the coarse towel around his nude self, Sakon pushed him out into the hall.

They soon entered Kimimaro's bedroom. The Kaguya, holding the towel complete around him, chest and all, glared at Sakon as he went through his drawers. After a moment of shuffling, Sakon retrieved the night clothing needed, handing it to Kimimaro. It took a bit to allow the forced gift into his eyes.

"Want me to dress you too?" Sakon laughed.

Kimimaro shook his head, holding the clothing tight.

"I wouldn't mind." Sakon sighed, placing himself on a nearby chair, his arms draped around the back.

Kimimaro lost grip of the towel, hurriedly shoving himself within the given clothes. Once within them he flipped the covers of the bed, laying one knee at a time onto the mattress. It was not too much later that Sakon entered the scene with a comb. Holding Kimimaro's shoulder with one hand and brushing with the other, he smiled.

"I can do it myself." Kimimaro mumbled, pulling the covers over his lap.

"You never do it right." Sakon chuckled, gently brushing the Kaguya's hair.

Kimimaro stared at the wall in front of him with a disgruntled glaze over his pupils. He clenched the bed sheets, wondering if it would be easy to suffocate Sakon with them.

"All done." Sakon exclaimed, patting Kimimaro afterwards.

"Doncha' feel all nice and clean now?" Sakon grinned.

Kimimaro ignored him, laying down on his back and yanking the covers over his head.

"Want a story?" Sakon laughed.

Kimimaro grumbled at his sad attempt to a joke. "I'm sleeping now." He muffled under the sheets.

"Hn, so is everyone else." Sakon whispered.

Kimimaro heard the door quietly shut. It was then he pulled the covers from over his face, ready to gaze at the roof, but, instead of looking at the black roof, his eyes caught nothing but a silver blur, with something clutching his chin.

Someone was smothering him!

No.

Kissing him, gnawing at his lips with lustful intent.

Kimimaro grabbed the person's hair, towing away from his face. His fingers felt so weak and sore but it was a sacrifice worth the attempt. Soon a slimy muscle snuck into his maw, causing him to gag. In a near instant his reactions set in and he bit down. The unknown person gasped in a groan, pulling back. When the shadow retreated he unlocked his teeth, grabbing his mouth for fear of a repeat in time. Looking to the ambusher, it was clear.

"Sakon!" Kimimaro yelled, sitting up and wiping his lips.

"Hm?" Sakon did appear but from a different area of the room, making Kimimaro worry.

"U-Ukon? What are you doing out in the open?" Kimimaro gasped.

"You bit me." Ukon groaned, sucking on his tongue.

"Having fun." Sakon smiled, setting his knees on the bed.

"You have… You have no right!" Kimimaro tried to grab words from his voice. He had never been assaulted like this so it was hard to comprehend.

"Don't bite." Ukon growled but in a smile, approaching again.

Kimimaro, in an attempt to escape, found himself pressed against the bed, shaking his head as Ukon closed in. After holding out his hands to push back any obstructions, they were thrown above his head and upon the mattress. Trying to wriggle free was almost ineffective. He was so weak and tired from training for hours. It was a bad decision.

Sakon yanked the covers from Kimimaro, afterwards running his right hand up the man's thigh. Ukon, still holding Kimimaro's hands in place, returned his mouth to its destination. Kimimaro shook his head, throwing Ukon off slightly but not enough to stop him. Sakon's lingering fingers took hold of Kimimaro's pants' rims, pulling them down in an instant. His purple lips curled.

"Your body never ceases to amaze me, Kimimaro-chan." Sakon giggled, having his hands run up and down Kimimaro's thighs.

Kimimaro, too distracted by the vicious lips to notice Sakon's efforts, nipped wildly. Ukon, happily dodging the attacks, continued to press his cold lips onto Kimimaro in a forceful urge.

Ukon allowed him to breath every so often, having Kimimaro turn his head in a worn out breath.

"This isn't fair!" Kimimaro whimpered.

"Is so." Ukon smirked, placing his kisses on Kimimaro's neck now.

This gave Kimimaro ample time to realize Sakon's chilly caress. Looking towards his lower half, he flailed. Sakon frowned, holding down Kimimaro's knees.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." Sakon said.

"Let go! You're not allowed to do this!" Kimimaro yelled, his voice growing raspy.

"We're watching over you." Sakon smiled, returning his hands to their pleasure path.

"N-No! No you are not! I'm sick! You can't do this!" Kimimaro cried out, coughing intensely now.

"You're tiring yourself out, relax." Ukon whispered into the Kaguya's ear, licking it afterwards.

"Oh…" Sakon hummed, cupping Kimimaro's face atop Ukon. "You're making yourself cough, calm down Kimimaro-chan. We wouldn't want to get Kabuto… would we?"

Sakon knew how much Kimimaro despised Kabuto. How that silver-haired bastard took his spot next to Orochimaru. How he absorbed Orochimaru's praises. How jealous he was of him.

Kimimaro, worried, took a long breath, laying his head back to the mattress. Ukon's long, tepid tongue drew horrid, sticky saliva trails upon Kimimaro's neck. Kimimaro cringed to the feel of air drying the wetness. He could feel his skin dry out to an itchy degree. He mumbled slightly, feeling his legs part from one another.

"Please stop." He whispered. He had never said 'please' to anyone but Orochimaru. They brought him to their level.

Sakon replaced his target upon Kimimaro's legs, gently lying limp kiss up and down the other male's thighs. Paying obvious attention to the male's groin that ultimately ended in Kimimaro's member rising. Sakon greedily licked at Kimimaro, acting as if someone would snatch him away. Kimimaro grunted, holding the bed sheets tightly within fists.

Tossing his head in disbelief, he still knew he had to put up with this. The mere thought of having Kabuto doing this sickened him. He did not want anyone to find out anyway. To be caught in this act would be the supreme humiliation. And if Orochimaru found out! What a day it would be, a horrid nightmare to him. He could never fall under these pieces of trash. He could not let Orochimaru find out about his dirty bed. And he knew that if he stopped these disgusting brothers they would tell him. It was a lose-lose situation. He could not have them stop nor could he get them in trouble by telling Orochimaru. So he allowed it to happen.

Ukon kissed the Kaguya's neck, revealing the other male's torso as his mouth traced downward. Nipping at tender flesh his hands fell down to Kimimaro's groin. Sakon, noticing his brother's sneaky hand, batted it way in a scowl.

"Knock it off!" He hissed.

"Shut up." Ukon grumbled, sitting up and brushing his hair down.

Sakon sat up also, huffing slightly. "You can't have both ends." He pouted.

Kimimaro found this argument to be a great time to slither out. He thought perhaps he could run off and hide and this all will blow over. Without hesitation he pushed Ukon from is body and threw himself out of the bed only to have Ukon grab his hips, having only his torso over the side.

Ukon, laughing, held him there. Kimimaro scratched at the floor, trying to flee a frighteningly vicious clutch. Sakon shared amusement with his brother, stepping on the floor and kneeling next to Kimimaro's head. He bent down and stroked the male's hair, smiling tenderly. Ukon lowered his gaze to Kimimaro's presented hind. With a devilish smirk he stroked the Kaguya with malicious intent.

Kimimaro's shame bore wildly. He blushed at his sad attempt to escape. His back stretched greatly, causing him cramping pain. He knew his image must be vulgar and pathetic. He was strictly embarrassed by his horrible means of avoiding the situation.

To add to it all Sakon was petting him like a failed dog. With an amused smile he forced his fingers to become stuck in Kimimaro's hair, lowering his head down to plant rough lips on the Kaguya's neck and cheeks. Ukon, on the bed, was enjoying the sight of Kimimaro's pale hind, pinching it slightly. It was not too much later that Ukon lowered his own pants. Stroking his member full to steady his malicious actions.

Kimimaro shut his eyes tight, afraid of Sakon's kisses. He did not open them until a vivid and sharp pain entered his form. He coughed out in a gasp, digging his fingers into the hard floor. Sakon patted his back, glancing to Ukon in a smile.

"Not very gentle… He _is _sick… Go slower." Sakon chuckled, watching Kimimaro try to gain air in between coughs.

"No time." Ukon shook his head, gripping Kimimaro violently. "He has to get to bed soon."

Sakon nodded, stroking Kimimaro's head. "No worries, dear." He whispered in the Kaguya's ear. "It'll all be over soon."

Kimimaro refused to reply or listen to that matter. He tried relaxing to every push as the floor bit at his soft face. Knowing his illness he took deep breaths, having one hand hold his stomach. He felt his legs would give in at any moment if Ukon was not holding them firmly.

Moisture began building between his thighs, which helped greatly, but still it was not enough. Ukon plunged into him with little care to the Kaguya's interests or sickness, only for his own benefits. He grunted after every disgusting thrust. Sakon took his time to smother the other male with kisses and licks. Kimimaro's muscle tensed and withered at the same time. He placed his hands within his own pants to pleasure himself with a firm touch. He let his tongue sneak about Kimimaro's face, trying to avoid the male's potentially dangerous mouth but finding his desires to conquer him.

"He's so warm, unlike your stone body Sakon." Ukon laughed, straightening his back.

"Shut up and finish your self, he looks sleepy." Sakon ran his fingers over Kimimaro's lips only to have the male nip at him.

"And grumpy." He added in a laugh.

"Hn." Ukon grunted, closing his eyes.

"If you stop now I… I… I won't back-talk anymore!" Kimimaro pleaded, unable to bear the pain or stinging tears that built within his ducts.

"Now, now… you need to learn some life lessons while you're alive, Kimimaro-chan." Sakon giggled, bending low to caress and fondle the Kaguya's face.

"I'll be good from now on!" Kimimaro shouted in a dreadful hack.

"Come now, Kimimaro-chan… Doesn't it feel nice having Ukon-sama plunging into you so nicely? Doesn't his movement feel so nice against your insides?" Sakon said in a capricious voice.

Kimimaro coughed again, finding the bargaining to be over with. His throat began to tighten but he did not allow himself to cry. He had too much pride for that. His lungs wanted to jump out of him. They rampaged within him.

"Hm." Sakon pouted his lips. "I always thought it as nice." He sighed in delight.

Digging his nails into Kimimaro's hind, Ukon began to sweat. His breath shortened to his extreme. The bed began to scream. Kimimaro refused to sing with it. His fists clenched tightly. Ukon began to pant. The world began to travel fast. Fear, hatred, rage, coldness, fire, humiliation, Orochimaru, all ran through the Kaguya's mind relentlessly.

Sakon gave Kimimaro little time to spend ignoring them. He lifted himself to callously stroke and pull at the Kaguya's limp manhood. Kimimaro moaned but caught himself. Biting his lip harshly, he grabbed at Sakon, making him stop. Sakon merely smiled, playing with the Kaguya until his brother groaned in a painful pleasure. Ukon pushed deep for the last time. Sakon grinned, scratching gently and yet cruelly at the Kaguya's forced erection. Kimimaro's lungs wept. A final stream of blood trickled down a pale thigh. A horrendously warm liquid poured into him. That sickening, darkly feeling made Kimimaro's eyes roll.

He blacked out.

"Ukon!" Sakon yelled, rushing to take hold of Kimimaro.

Ukon, wiping his forehead of moisture, stood and lifted his pants.

"Look what you've gone and done! Orochimaru is going to beat _me _for this!" Sakon growled, picking Kimimaro's limp form and laid him upon the bed, tucking him in tightly.

"Hn, it got him to sleep didn't it?" Ukon said in a weak smile.

He was gasping for air slightly, Sakon knew he was growing weaker by the minute. He had been out too long.

"Poor baby." Sakon said kissing Kimimaro's forehead. "He's going to need another bath early morning."

Stretching greatly, Sakon stood. He yawned nonchalantly and smiled. "It's time we sleep too then."

The two brothers left, shutting the door behind them. Kimimaro, stuck in the realization and remembrance of his living dread, slept in disturbance. His brows were furrowed, his teeth clenching. His dream was full of his worst fears. Eyes that judged never left him and to him, they never will. Orochimaru will look down on him in a sneer. The entire Sound village will know. The trash will dirty him too. His Master will never touch him again. His peers will laugh at him. His world will fail. He will never be stronger. His nightmare would not stop pondering no matter how many times he begged it to. It was even harder to tell it to stop when his cough would not silence.

[End/To Be Continued…

**After the fact notes: **I did not want to make the smex too detailed for fear of being booted. ;D

I hope you enjoyed it and such. Like that Ukon x Sakon reference? XD

It's not as good as some of my stories but is a story nonetheless. I'm still wondering if I should continue it or not. Ignore the grammar, I'll fix it later. Love.


End file.
